Deseo de Media Noche
by Ken Rin
Summary: Draco Malfoy se preguntaba quien era esa persona misteriosa, la cual de una mirada lo hechizarlo, con una sola sonrisa le había hecho suspirar y una palabra había sido suficiente para querer protege. Quien diría que su destino se volvería tan diferente al que planeaba? Que con una sola persona el futuro del Mundo Mágico cambiaría? El, ciertamente no lo pensó. Advertencias Adentro!
1. Chapter 1

**_Titulo: Deseo de Dedia Noche_**

**_Pareja: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter_**

**_Advertencia: neutral criatura poderoso Harry, manipulador Albus, Lily y James Vivos, Gemelos Potter._**

**_A/N: Harry Potter no me pertenece._**

_**...: Parsel:...**_

_~Otro lenguaje~_

_"Pensamientos"_

-Habla-

-Profecía-

* * *

><p>Un pequeño de ojos verdes admiraba el cielo nocturno, el frió de la noche era fuerte pero aquellos puntos tan hermosos en el cielo lo hacían olvidarse de todo, hace pocas horas atrás su tío, el hombre ballena lo había dejado en medio de un desolada carretera pero a él no le importo, él sabía que ese día llegaría y aceptaba a la muerte con los brazos abiertos, no, esos no eran los pensamientos de un pequeño de cinco años pero el pequeño no era un niño cualquiera. Harry James Potter había vivido el abuso que muchos niños de su edad no pasaban, él sabía que tu tía no debía golpearte con un salten o tu tío tocarte debajo de la ropa, no, él sabía que era el maltrato, que era el abuso sexual, su pequeño cuerpo sabía muy bien que eran las dos cosas, lleno de moretones, golpes y chupones que no debían estar ahí perdió su inocencia hace meses atrás, cuando su cuerpo según su tío estuvo muy bien maduro… le daba asco recordar que todavía tenía impregnada la semilla de su tío en su piel pero todo estaría bien muy pronto, cada vez su corazón latía mas despacio…<p>

Se preguntaba muchas cosas, una de ellas sobre sus padres, si, él sabía que esas dos personas estaban vivas en algún lugar del mundo junto a su gemelo, él se acordaba muy bien el día en el que ellos dos lo dejaron en la puerta de su tía sin una segunda mirada hacia tras, rió sin fuerza al acordarse que su madre decía que estaría mejor sin la influencia de su gemelo… acordarse de eso era todavía doloroso. Miro por última vez aquellas hermosas estrellas, sonrió, el deseaba ser parte de ellas… de ser parte de esa gran familia allá arriba en el cielo, así la oscuridad al fin lo invadió.

Sin saberlo alguien escucho aquel deseo, una mujer de blanco y piel de cristal recogió al pequeño desmayado del suelo, Madre Magia jamás dejaba que sus pequeños sufrieran de esa manera, aquella alma en pena había deseado con su magia ser parte del cielo y ella se lo concedería, mirando al hombre encapuchado al frente de ella sonrió, si, Harry James Potter moriría hoy y un nuevo niño nacería.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Titulo: Deseo de Dedia Noche_**

**_Pareja: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter_**

**_Advertencia: neutral criatura poderoso Harry, manipulador Albus, Lily y James Vivos, Gemelos Potter._**

**_A/N: Harry Potter no me pertenece._**

_**...: Parsel:...**_

_~Otro lenguaje~_

_"Pensamientos"_

-Habla-

-Profecía-

* * *

><p>Draconis Alexander Malfoy muchas cosas sobre su familia, una de ellas era que su padre nunca perdía la calma sino era un asunto de su otro <em>trabajo, <em>con su corta edad de nuevo 11 años sabía que algún día el Señor Tenebroso volvería al mundo y terminaría su misión, su padre le había explicado algo muy importante desde que tenía cinco años.

El algún día seria la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso.

Esa era su razón de nacer, hacerse fuerte y servir a su maestro, tal y como su abuelo y padre había hecho, él no tenía ningún problema, si su padre lo decía era porque era verdad pero el también quería vivir la vida y no estar bajo el mando de un maestro, solo sirviéndole, solo haciendo daño, no, él quería vivir, viajar, explorar y sobre todo encontrar el amor. Sonaba tonto pero su padre e madre nunca se amaron _apasionadamente_, sino que su matrimonio había sido arreglado por sus abuelos, su madre era una mujer hermosa de muchas virtudes pero él se había dado de cuenta como su madre se iba mucho y volvía después de estar con sus _amigas_, Draco se enteró más tarde que su madre tenía un amante y su padre no le importaba después de todo su padre se acostaba con su mejor amigo en la cama que compartía con su esposa. Draco no sabía si sentirse más ofendido por su padre que se acostaba con su amante en la cama de su madre o por su madre la cual ocultaba su amorío con diferentes hombres, él no sabía si su madre era como su padre, este estaba con su padrino Severus por amor, la única vez que el veía a su padre reír realmente _feliz_ era cuando su padrino lo abrazaba cuando venía y se quedaban en el sillón del estudio hablando o simplemente viendo como el fuego de la chimenea se apagaba pero a cambio su madre era diferente, ella se acostaba por lujuria, por encontrar lo que en casa le faltaba y Draco no la culpaba, era una mujer casada sin una vida sexual activa con su marido desde que lo procrearon y ella era joven, hermosa, un dama de sociedad pero no lo hacía menos escándalo, su padre se ocultaba, los piropos y mirada no salían de las cuatro paredes de la mansión pero su madre se iba a lucir a su amante por las calles de Francia sin importar quien la viera en brazos de otro hombre que no fuera su marido, muchas de las peleas de sus padres eran por esa razón.

Su padre era un hombre ocupado que siempre recibía correspondencia muy importante pero la carta que llego esa mañana fue diferente a las demás, el pergamino era de un papel antiguo acompañado de un laso blanco, el había tenido clases de etiqueta y sabía lo que significaba cada uno de los nueve colores cinta que se usaba en la comunicación. Negro significaba muerte, vino vendetta o guerra entre las dos Casas jurando que habría sangre, verde urgencia, dorado invitación, azul oscuro reunión privada, azul claro reunión de las Casas Nobles, rojo cotejamiento o permiso petición matrimonio, gris información y blanco ofrenda de paz.

Aquella cinta blanca era de ofrenda de paz, una casa quería acercarse a ellos y no querían hacerse enemigos de la casa, si su padre aceptaba conocer al Lord de la casa debía enviar la misma cinta que llego y luego llegaría una cinta azul oscuro y gris para información e invitación, era un protocolo que todo noble debía saber, mandar la cinta equivocada causaría caos, como entre las casa Weasley y Malfoy, todo había sido un mal entendido pero había vuelto a las dos casas enemigas, los Weasley habían enviado una cinta vino con una negra, promesa de muerte hacia la familia Malfoy, Golán Malfoy ni abrió el pergamino cuando mando la mismas dos cintas y la orden de matar a Lady Weasley como prueba de su seriedad, por supuesto la vendetta la ganaron los Malfoy dejando a los Weasley en la calle, desde ese día las dos familias han sido enemigas. Después se enteraron que Jonat Weasley había querido mandar una cinta roja con una azul oscuro, una propuesta matrimonial y solicitaban una reunión, fue muy tarde para cuando se dieron de cuenta y los Weasley nunca aceptaron las condolencias o la ofrenda de paz así que la rivalidad siguió entre las casas.

Cuando su padre vio el emblema de la casa su reacción fue muy rara, la cordura que todo Malfoy deba tener había salido por la puerta cuando su padre mando a uno de los Elfos a buscar a su madre y la trajera sin importar las protestas, su padre lo había mirado con una sonrisa como nunca la había dado, era una de las sonrisas que le daba a su tío Severus, eso le decía que la casa era importante y que su padre estaba orgulloso de la ofrenda que se les había hecho.

-Draconis- dijo su padre serio después de leer el rollo- cada clase de etiqueta que has cogido hasta ahora debe ser puesta a uso hoy, tenemos una reunión muy importante con una casa muy noble y antigua, debes comportarte como un caballero nada de sentirte superior porque si de superior nos vamos estas personas podrían dejarnos en la calle o peor aún matarnos y nadie les podría hacer nada.

Draco miraba a su padre completamente sorprendido, su padre estaba hablando en serio sobre eso así que asintió para que su padre lo dejara ir a cambiarse, la ropa que debía usar debía ser elegante pero no llamar la atención de otras personas, ellos y la otra casa se encontraría en el callejón Diagon para luego irse al Paseo Tres Rosas en Francia. Cuando volvió vestido en su mejor ropa de salir pero una discreta se dio dé cuenta de sus padres discutiendo…_otra vez. _Al parecer a su madre no le había gustado ser básicamente transportada desnuda por un elfo de casa hasta la mansión, su madre todavía estaba envuelta en las sabanas de cama y su pelo estaba hecho un desastre, su padre por otra parte la miraba con asco, la razón se la dejaba no le importaba, el también tendría esa misma expresión si estuviera en el lugar de su padre, al contrario de su madre, su padre solo se encontraba con Severus una vez al mes mientras que su madre se iba y venía cuando quisiera dando la excusa de que se iba a ver con sus _amigas_, cuando lo notaron su madre parecía realmente avergonzada pasa salir del cuarto sin ni siquiera mirarlo, Draco la compadecía, la amaba de verdad pero su padre lo criaba más de lo que hacia ella y nunca le daría la espalda a su padre, no, su padre era la única persona en la que confiaba más que su propia vida y su tío Severus el cual por cierto también había llego a la sala cuando su madre salió casi corriendo.

-No es mi día del mes Lucius, no debería de estar aquí –le dijo su padrino a su padre abrazándolo, Draco sonrió al ver a su padre actuar tan dócil.

-Hay una reunión muy importante y no sé cómo lo saben pero te quieren a ti también presente- dijo su padre ocultado su cara en el pecho de Severus, los dos se quedaron así un momento para separarse, su tío asentía a lo que su padre le decía, muy bajo para el escucharlo pero su cara se veía emocionada y a la vez preocupada.

Él lo entendía, nadie debía saber sobre la relación entre los dos hombres, era un secreto que por ahora debía guardarse, su padre y madre podrían divorciarse cuando él tuviera sus quince años, veinticinco años de matrimonio debían ser cumplidos antes de un divorcio, donde ninguna de las dos partes se veía afectada, las dos fortunas, la Malfoy y la Black quedarían intactas, sino era que alguno de sus padres empezara a pelear por la fortuna del otro además su madre quedaría en la calle, él era el único –según su madre- que podía reclamar el anillo Black y ser Lord de la casa, así que si su madre quería acceder a la fortuna debía tener su custodia y eso no sucedería, su padre primero la mataba antes de sacarlo de su lado y aunque el pensamiento lo ponía un poco triste él sabía que su padre lo amaba y su madre solo lo buscaría por el dinero que podría heredar de las dos casas, siendo el heredero legítimo de los Malfoy y por sangre de los Black, su padre siempre le dijo que jamás lo dejaría reclamar ese anillo –según su padre- ese anillo no le pertenecía sino a un inocente detrás de las rejas de Azkaban y que algún día saldría, pero por ahora no podían hacer nada, su padre siempre hablaba de ese tema con un tono melancólico que lo hacía pensar que esa persona y su padre eran amigos o simplemente muy cercanos.

Cuando su madre de nuevo entro al estudio le dio una mala mirada su padrino para sentarse en el sillón esperando a que su padre hablaba, el no entendía que le pasaba, su padre la dejaba tranquila, no le reclamaba sobre que se ocultara o que saliera menos de la casa sino que le daba mucha libertad de salir cuando quisiera y gastar el dinero que ella también quisiera.

-Este pergamino llego esta mañana pidiendo una ofrenda de paz, adentro me informa que no quería levantar sospechas enviando una cinta azul oscuro lo que me da a entender que otras casas fueron contactadas pero estas no han recibido una invitación privada, nos encontraremos con el Lord y Lady en el Callejón Diagon ya que su hijo menor entrara a Hogwarts este año y su carta ya llego.

-¿Qué tan poderosa es? –pregunto su padre.

-Tienen cillas en el Consejo Internacional Mágico e inmunidad en Britania está siendo tan cerrada hacia las criaturas y casas nobles de otros lugares –dijo Lucius con una sonrisa, saco el pergamino enseñándoles el emblema, era una serpiente envuelta en una media luna, el escudo era negro con azul más oscuro y cadenas plateadas, la serpiente tenia ojos dorados y escamas verdes, lo más sorprendente era que serpiente tenia alas negras que resaltaban muy bien con el escudo azul oscuro, Draco oyó como su tío aguantaba su respiración al verlo, cosa que lo sorprendió, su tío estaba medio sonriendo.

-Es la familia Galaktika, es una familia muy poderosa en el mundo mágico, tan antigua como la casa Merlín- dijo Severus- no es una casa en realidad sino un reino aparte al mundo mágico, como una dimensión, donde nuestras leyes no afectan, Lord y Lady en realidad son Rey y Reina de Galaxia, muchos se preguntan por el nombre pero los rumores dicen que su sangre está conectada a los primeros lectores de las estrellas y los cuatro grandes.

-¿Los cuatro grandes? –pregunto Draco confundido.

- Magia, Vida, Destino y Muerte, los cuatro grandes que son más poderosos que cualquier ser, Magia nos regala parte de su poder, Vida nos regala un planeta y nuestra vida al dejarnos nacer, Destino nos guía y nos da opciones en la vida y Muerte nos corta cuando ya es nuestro tiempo, es el ciclo de la vida, para los muggle es casi lo mismo pero Madre Magia no se mete con ellos, para los muggle solo es Vida, Destino y Muerte-Draco asiente- solo a los que son escogidos los cuatro grandes se revelan, aunque están siempre viajando o en otros lugares y no los venos no significa que no nos cuiden o no tengan un cuerpo, ellos escogen a quienes revelarse, se dice que los que son escogidos son especiales, más en los niños que adultos. Los cuatro grandes escogen a los siguientes en su línea, dicen que son inmortales pero ellos también son almas de personas que aceptaron el cargo de cuidarnos, ellos sin nada a cambio escogen servir al balance y los siguientes en su línea se dice que no los liberan sino que son escogidos cuando alguno de ellos está afectado el balance, los niños escogidos tienen la misión de vivir, restaurar el balance y cuidarlo, tiene su vida propia pero deben cuidar el balance.

Los dos adultos y Draco asintieron a las palabras de Severus, Draco miro el emblema con respeto, para esas personas la magia estaba viva, la usaban con respeto y no la enseraban sino que la dejaban libre sin importar que fuera blanca, negra o neutral –como el ministerio los había llamado- para ellos la magia era magia, un regalo de una '_Diosa_'

-Debemos irnos antes de que se nos haga tarde-dijo Lucius para mirar a su esposa, Draco sabía que esa mirada era una amenaza, su padre quería que esa alianza se realizara y su padre cumpliría esa amenaza si perdía esa gran oportunidad…su madre pagaría las consecuencias.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Titulo: Deseo de Dedia Noche_**

**_Pareja: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter_**

**_Advertencia: neutral criatura poderoso Harry, manipulador Albus, Lily y James Vivos, Gemelos Potter._**

**_A/N: Harry Potter no me pertenece._**

_**...: Parsel:...**_

_~Otro lenguaje~_

_"Pensamientos"_

-Habla-

-Profecía-

* * *

><p>La familia de tres y Severus llegaron al callejón, este estaba lleno de personas, muchos de ellos buscando los materiales para el comienzo de clases, los cuatro magos empezaron a caminar lejos de la multitud hacia uno de los restaurantes más caros del Callejón, ahí se reunirían con la familia Galaktika y luego comprarían algunas cosas y por ultimo cenar en el Paseo Tres Rosas –uno de los lugares mágicos más lujoso y costoso de Francia- para terminar con la reunión y pasar con la alianza, eso era si todo salía como planeado, Lucius estaba un poco tenso y Draco sabía que su padre estaría más relajado sabiendo que no había llegado tarde y que la familia seguía en el restaurante, aunque su padre lo negara los Potter- una familia que el odiaba- había estado arruinando, su padre había quedado libre cuando el Señor Tenebroso callo pero el ministerio les había quedado la mitad de la fortuna y las alianzas rápido fueron disueltas o simplemente los Lord de las casas nobles habían caído en la red de Azkaban, el nombre Malfoy ya casi no era respetado y su padre temía por la seguridad de su amante y la de él, su padre aunque seguía al Tenebroso, temía a que las únicas dos personas que amaba en el mundo fueran arrebatadas y simplemente era de ver que cuando el amo volviera estaría molesto de perder tanta influencia en el mundo mágico.<p>

Draco sabía que su padre haría cualquier cosa por mantenerlos protegidos, el no incluía a su madre, después de todo si su madre moría en un atentado su padre y padrino estarían juntos, no que él no la extrañara, era la mujer que lo había traído al mundo solo que ella no lo crio o se quedó lo suficiente a su lado, el, Draconis Alexander Malfoy había sido criado por niñeras y elfos que lo cuidaban cuando su madre se escapaba mientras su padre trabajaba, una niñera lo alertaría y los elfos no, una amenaza de su madre los callaba rápido, todos los elfos de la casa Malfoy le tenían a la Lady.

Los meseros los habían guiado a un cierto privado, al entrar se dio dé cuenta de las tres personas en la mesa, había una mujer, la cual el dedujo que era la Lady, era hermosa, de piel canela claro, pelo negro largo hasta mitad del espalda en risos, ojos azules mar medios pequeños, pómulos firmes, nariz pequeña labios gruesos, era hermosa, joven y trasmitía un aire muy tranquilo a su alrededor, el Lord no se quedaba atrás, su facciones firmes y serias le daba un poco de miedo pero la tranquilidad y el aprecio en aquellos ojos azules claro lo tranquilizaban, era bastante pálido pero un pálido saludable de pelo rubio corto, en el medio estaba la última persona y Draco sintió su respiración paro al aquellos hermosos ojos verdes lo miraron con intensidad, eran hermosos al igual que la persona a los cuales le pertenecían, pelo largo, muy largo, negro sacio, cayendo en suaves ondas, piel de porcelana con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, nariz pequeña, facciones relajadas, pómulos firmes, aquellos ojos que lo hipnotizaron eran grandes y acompañados de unas largas y negras pestañas dándole un toque de dulzura y soñador, labios rojos entre abiertos, finos y sin ninguna imperfección, Draco no podía identificar si era un chico o una chica.

-Es un gusto que hayan llegado- dijo el hombre con voz tranquila- Por favor tomen asiento.

-Lamento la tardanza- dijo su padre, los cuatro se sentaron, la Lady se movió al lado de su esposo dejando que Draco se sentara al lado de su hijo con una sonrisa- me presento, Soy Lucius Malfoy, Lord de la casa noble Malfoy, esta es mi esposa Lady Narssisa Alexandra Sofía Cygnus Malfoy nee Black- coge aire, si, su madre tenía muchos nombres- mi hijo y heredero de los Malfoy, Draconis Alexandre Malfoy y Severus Tobías Snape.

-Prince- dijo la persona de ojos verdes mirando directamente a Severus, aquellos ojos verdes se encontraron con los onyx de Severus- Lord Severus Tobias Michael Snape- Prince, heredero y actual Lord de la casa noble Prince y alma gemela del Lord Lucius Gabriel Malfoy, heredero y actual Lord de la casa noble Malfoy….el príncipe mestizo.

Draco miro a la persona a su lado, aquella dulce y pequeña voz había dejado sorprendido a su padrino y padre, esa era información confidencial nadie la sabia ¿Cómo era que la persona de ojos verdes la sabia esa información? Severus estaba pensando casi lo mismo que Draco en esos instantes, un chico- si un chico- que nunca había conocido parecía saber más de lo que estaba diciendo, aquellos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de _ella_ lo miraban, buscando en su alma cada uno de sus secretos pesándolo para ver que tanto valía…no, que tan confiable él era, aquellos ojos le daban un chispa de miedo, miedo por saber el parecido con esa chica…_no,_ no una _chica_ sino una _mujer_, aquella mujer que una vez amo locamente.

-Es hora de nosotros presentarnos- dijo el Lord atrayendo la atención de todos- Soy Primus III Galaktika rey de Galaxia, ella es mi mujer, reina y madre de mis hijos Lady Sabrina Galaktika nee Fu Lee y por ultimo esta mi hijo menor de doce hermanos, Ryu Zafirius Galaktika, nuestro pequeño es el primero en generaciones que va a Hogwarts y nunca salido de las paredes del castillo, Ryu- mira a su hijo- tiene un cuerpo muy débil y…

-No- dijo Ryu mirando a su padre- No confió, malo, no- El rey asiente lentamente, Lucius aguanto su respiración, ahí iba su oportunidad de proteger a su familia, todo, el señor tenebroso los mataría por esto…

-¿Quién?

-Mujer.

-Me gustaría pedirle Lady Malfoy que se retirara- Narssisa se sorprendió mirando al pequeño, este la mirada molesto, ella era de confiar ¿Qué le pasaba a ese pequeño? Sintió como la ira la invadía.

-Narssisa regresa a la casa-dijo Lucius mirando a su mujer seriamente, si el menor de la familia no confiaba en ella pero en los demás si entonces ella debía irse.

-¡Bien!- dijo parándose bruscamente para salir del lugar azotando la puerta tras ella.

-Lamento a mi esposa.

-Solo esposa, no amar- dijo Ryu mirando a Lucius- familia primero, amas al príncipe pero ocultas para proteger- Lucius asiente entendiendo lo que el chico decía, aunque las palabras estaban un poco enredadas el chico lo había leído.

-Ryu es débil de cuerpo y fue dado a nosotros cuando fue abandonado por su supuesta familia- mira a los dos hombres- Ryu fue dado por madre magia a nosotros porque es su escogido, como deben saber nuestro clan… nuestra dimensión está escondida de vuestros ojos, lejos muy arriba en el cielo, Galaxia es un lugar donde leemos las estrellas, adoptados cuando nadie nos quiere, llevados a un lugar donde la magia es magia, cuatro grandes reyes nos dieron poder, poderes inimaginables, demasiados para una persona normal, poderosos para un cuerpo mortal, mi Ryu nunca lo aprendió por que creímos que jamás lo encontrarían en la dimensión pero la carta llego y nos dimos de cuenta que si lo dejábamos ir debía tener a un protector así que le preguntamos a las constelaciones y Draco, el dragón nos dijo de un niño llamado como el- mira a Draco con una sonrisa- Ryu estuvo de acuerdo y quiso conocerte, saber cómo eras pero el tiempo es corto y nosotros debemos irnos, nuestra casa aguanta nuestro poder, será solo cuestión de horas antes de que el ministerio de vuestro mundo se dé cuenta de la gran cantidad de magia.

-Deseamos que Ryu aprenda lejos de casa- dijo la Lady- sepa lo que es vivir feliz, no tuvo una infancia muy amable ni tampoco amor de la parte de quienes lo abandonaron en una puerta o cuando su supuesta familia lo dejo roto en una calle… Harry James Potter.

-Segundo hijo de los Potter, el primer squib en generaciones- dijo Severus para mirar a Ryu con entendimiento, este era Harry, con razón el parecido.

-Nunca sin magia sino rechazado por quienes lo vieron como un estorbo, una plaga, algo que les quitaría demasiado de tiempo, hijo de guerreros, dejado en una puerta, despreciado por quieres debieron amarlo, roto en esas paredes…. Dejado en una calle solitaria en medio de una noche estrellada- dijo Sabrina con tristeza- nosotros amamos a nuestro hijo, tanto como si fuera nuestro pero su destino está aquí, no en el Galaxia con nosotros.

-Lo que yo y mi esposa queremos decir es que necesitamos alguien que lo cuide, por eso están aquí.

-¿Quieren dejarnos a al pequeño de vuestros hijos?- murmuro Lucius sorprendido, la responsabilidad era mucho, era un niño muy poderos y si le pasaba al sería más o menos su culpa.

-Estaremos cuidando de él, viendo su progreso en este lugar, jamás abandonaríamos a Ryu, solo queremos que crezca, en nuestro hogar es temido por su poder…la muerte y la vida nunca han vivido en el mismo cuerpo.

-Bendecido por la vida y protegido por la muerte, dos seres tan diferentes pero a la vez tan iguales…- Sabrina miro a Lucius con entendimiento ella también sería capaz de romper cada ley que había en su hogar con tal de proteger a su hijo pero las leyes de Galaxia eran más fuertes que el amor que ella le tenía a Ryu, solo podían darlo a alguien, alguien que supiera lo que se sentía estar atrapado sin solución- Te liberaremos, a ti y a tu pareja solo…solo cuida a mi hijo.

-¿Puedes quitarlas?-pregunto Severus, él nunca quiso servir a un amo, siempre quiso ser libre, en cambio Lucius se dio de cuenta que clase de monstruo podía ser el gran señor tenebroso.

-Podemos quitarlas y no dolerá…solo cuídenlo.

-Lo haremos- dijo Lucius asintiendo, miro a Ryu quien lo miraba interesado, aquellos ojos verdes eran inocentes y dulces pero en ellos también estaba la experiencia, traición…dolor, emociones que un niño de su edad no debía sentir ni tampoco experimentar.

Mientras los adultos seguían hablando Draco miro a Ryu con una sonrisa, de ahora en adelante estarían juntos, vivirían juntos y el debía proteger al pequeño, si, tendrían la misma edad pero Ryu era tan pequeño, Draco estaba seguro que sería el más pequeño de todos los primer año y la envidia de toda chica en la escuela, Ryu por naturaleza era hermoso, Draco no lo desmentía era lindo y encantaría a cualquier persona pero él no quería que el chico de ojos verdes fuera lastimado por su belleza, no, eso no era permitido, el protegería al pequeño Ryu de todos y de todo. Draco sintió una mano posarse en la suya, miro hacia su lado donde Ryu le estaba sonriendo ¡Le sonreía! Desde que llego Ryu nunca había sonreído y la primera fue para él, añadió otro plan en su lista, hacer que el chico sonriera más a menudo, aquella sonrisa lo hacía brillar de inocencia y tranquilidad.

-Prometo cuidarte Ryu-murmuro a lo bajo pero supo que el chico le había oído cuando aquella pequeña y tibia mano apretó más fuerte la suya

-¡Mmhm Drake!-dijo Ryu para sonreír más grande.

Sin poder evitarlo su aprecio hacia aquella persona creció, deseo de protegerlo crecía tan rápido ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo era que podía sentirse de esa manera si solo se conocían? ¿Era que el destino les estaba jugando una mala broma? Aunque su cabeza se llenaba de dudas Draco sabía que su corazón había hecho una decisión, protegería a Ryu sin importar de quien tratara de lastimarlo.


End file.
